


UR:: and they plotted. » Chapter 1, Part One

by dragdragdragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Growing Up, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragdragdragon/pseuds/dragdragdragon
Summary: This was written when I was about 16 years old, thus the difference in writing style.





	UR:: and they plotted. » Chapter 1, Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when I was about 16 years old, thus the difference in writing style.

# and they plotted. by [visuallyincoherent](http://unknowableroom.org/profile/visuallyincoherent)

  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Created:** March 27th, 2006.  
**Updated:** March 27th, 2006.  
[Read Reviews](http://unknowableroom.org/850/1/reviews) (1)  


**Disclaimer: Characters, the magical world, etc, is property of J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros, not the owner of this fic.**

It was almost morning.

The sun's beams of light were ready to drag its arms around the burrow and fill it with light.

The to-be-middle children of the Weasley family peered out of the windows of their room and plotted. 

They were locked inside, stuck in their dreary rooms. 

They were wrong, (creating art out of Percy's precious paper was incredibly brilliant, why wouldn't any one see the better use they made of those frail leaves?) they both knew it, but it did not matter. 

It did not matter because it was almost morning, and they were stuck in the house with other people. They were family, true, but the two boys wanted silence to themselves. They wanted the time for themselves. So they plotted. 

By the time the sun lifted its amazing being beyond the horizon, they had a plan. 

Grins so similar embraced their lips as they spoke silently to each other. There would be success.

 

 

"Fred!" Mother Weasley called out to the twins. "George!" 

Both pair of ears stood in concern. _Mum._

Their mother was endearing, Molly indeed was, but she was exactly like a mother hen. She was too overprotective, too nosy, too much.

"Breakfast!" 

They both scrambled down to the burrow's kitchen.

Fred winked at George when he passed the jelly; his legs were swinging in the air hardly able to touch the cool ground. George gave him a huge smile before smearing globs of strawberry jam on his toast.

Percy pursed his mouth grimacing in disgust before looking away at the book he held. _The History of Cauldrons: Patterns Reflected By Regulations._

Again, Fred winked at George before turning to their mother. George glanced at Fred; his small face trying so hard to stay serious and solumn as any small child of six could stay serious and solumn. His thin lips curled into small helpless smiles before he bit his lips focusing downwards.

"Mum?" Fred voices uncertainty.

"Yes, dear?" she asks distractedly tending to Ginny's need.

"You know, me and George could fix that fence around the garden." The clattering of plates stop, and a silence of wonderment creeped across the table. Even Ginny stayed still.

"You know perfectly well that fence can not be fixed. Your father and I tried every magical means possible."

"We can do it, Mum, and without magic." George pipes in. Molly looked suspiciously at her twins tilting her head thinking.

"And you'll want something for fixing such a fence, I expect."

"Yes! You'll let us outside if we fix it? Please, Mum." George continued. Molly lets out a sigh.

"What do you think Arthur?" She said looking straight at her husband.

"Ah, let the boys try, Molly. It'll be good for them." He answered shoveling some eggs into his mouth. He glances at the clock. He was running late, but knew he couldn't leave until his dearest wife decided how to proceed. 

"Alright, only if you fix the fence will you be able to go outside other then this. No fooling around, Fred. George. I'll catch you." Molly threatens. Fred and George aren't afraid of her empty threats.

There was success just as the twins thought. Pure success. 

[Review this chapter!](http://unknowableroom.org/reviews_write.php?id=1806)

 

What would you like to do?  
Add this story to my favorites.  
Add visuallyincoherent to my favorites.  
Alert me when story is updated  
View this author's profile

  
[Privacy Policy](http://unknowableroom.org/850/privacy_policy.php), [Terms of Service](http://unknowableroom.org/p/tos). Coding created by [Cine](http://inexistent.org) and constantly hacked by **DNA** since her disappearance. HARRY POTTER © and all related are the property of J.K. Rowling and various publishers, including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Entertainment. All works (stories and art) on [unknowableroom.org](http://unknowableroom.org) are based on the original work with no copyright or trademark infringement intended. Unknowable Room is an unofficial, non-profit site not affiliated with afore mentioned entities. All works hosted on UR.org are property of their respected owner(s). No material may be reproduced from this site without expressed permission from its creator. UR.org takes no responsibility for views or opinions expressed by members. UR.org takes no responsibility for views or opinions expressed by members.  



End file.
